


That Day

by zootopepo (pepoluan)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cosmic Soulmates, Destiny, F/M, They are meant to be together, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepoluan/pseuds/zootopepo
Summary: The Red Kerchief that Nick always carried around... it contains a Cosmic Secret!





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet originally appeared in my Tumblr side-blog, "zootopepo.tumblr.com"

Nick and Judy were enjoying their day off, sipping smoothies happily in this place Nick had recommended near the Zootennial Stadium. They sat side-by-side on a bench looking toward the beautiful venue and the beach.

 **Nick:** “Hey, Carrots! I’m wondering…”

 **Judy:** “What now, Slick? 😊”

 **Nick:** “What’s your birthday?”

 **Judy:** “You didn’t look up my birthday in the system?”

 **Nick:** “I haven’t. I feel it’s … more proper to know from you directly. To hear it from your mouth.”

 **Judy:** “Heh. Okay. Exact same date, next month. So… you have exactly 30 days to prepare me a present 😉”

 **Nick:** 😳 _(Fell into silence.)_

 **Judy:** …

 **Nick:** …

 **Judy:** “… what’s wrong Nick? What’s with the sudden silence?”

 **Nick:** _(Slowly pulled out the red handkerchief he always carry)_ “Remember this, Carrots?”

 **Judy:** _(Looked at the red handkerchief)_ “That’s… the handkerchief you tended my wound with, back at the Natural Museum. Yes, I remember it. Why?”

 **Nick:** _(Slowly unfolding the red handkerchief)_ “Remember my story about me joining the Junior Rangers? As it happens, this is the neck kerchief I wore that fateful evening…”

 **Judy:** …

 **Nick:** _(Looked at one corner of the handkerchief)_ “I had my mom sewn in the date of that day. Because I was very happy and excited. I thought…” _(Nick’s voice broke)_

 **Judy:** _(Shuffled closer to Nick and gently rested her paw on his arm)_

 **Nick:** “… I– I thought, that day would be the day my dreams would come true…”

 **Judy:** _(Gasped as Nick showed her the date sewn into the kerchief, then covered her mouth with both paws, looking at the fox with misty eyes)_

 **Nick:** “Turns out, I wasn’t wrong. It _*was*_ the day my dream would come true.”

    ** _“It was the day you were born.”_**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nick said that the incident with the Junior Rangers happened when "he was 8... or maybe 9". In the movie, Judy was 24, Nick was 32. EIGHT years of difference. So, I choose the younger age 😉
> 
> Released under the "CC0" license. Disney, if you want to use this idea for the Zootopia sequel, feel free 😎


End file.
